five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki Genocide - FINALE
This is part two - * You killed Pig, you killed someone I liked and cared about. I'm going to kill you, I will avenge Cowhat and Pig! You start running for your life, trying to get away from her. She chases after you, while throwing her spear at you. You run into the bushes, but she continues to throw. However, none of them has hitten you. She walks into the bushes, but she can't find you. She walks away. You Escaped... You little monster. You keep walking forward, before getting out of the bushes and True walks out with you. * Dude, that was so cool! Did you see how she looked at you? That was... awesome! Oh my god! He gets excited before running off. You continue to walk, before seeing Mike. You walk over to him and he says * Alright, I'm going to hide how much I fucking hate you right now and I'm going to just warn you. If you keep going the way you're going right now. Y o u ' r e n o t g o i n g t o l i k e w h a t h a p p e n s w h e n i m e e t y o u l a t e r , Alriight? You wouldn't want to have a bad time, wouldn't you? Now, see 'ya. He walks off. You walk around Waterfallwiki and then you suddenly engage in battle with Drago. * hOI!!!111!! Mai n aem is draG o!!11! You tighten the grip on your knife and try to hit Drago. * Really? Do you think you cAN KILL SOMETHING THAT IS CUTE???? YOU HAS OFFENDED DRAGO, I AM OFFENDED O-FUCKING-FFENDED!! Drago offends out of battle. You... Win? You continue to walk around and then you get into a maze. Two Hours Later Welp, how did it take you that long? You got out of the maze and you walk forward You then walk into a dead end and suddenly you hear Snow say * Turn around. You turn around and she walks toward to with her spear and True then interupts. * Snow, I want to help fight you!!! Wait, who are you fighting? ... Who is she fight-*is grabbed by the eat* Ah! H-hey! Easy on the ear!! Please, don't tell my mom!! She takes him away. You walk and see a bridge. You cross the bridge but halfway there, you see.... Ugh, him again. * Hey... Uh, y-yo? Snow, told me to stay away from you 'cause you're a bad person? Y-yo, is that true? You look away. * U-uhm. You walk closer to him... * H-hey! B-back off! ... Stop it with that creepy expression!! T-this is not f-funny anymore, d-dude.. You engage in battle. He's in my way. You attack him. He dies instantly when he was struck in the head with the knife. You pull the knife out and kick his body to the ground. * . . . Snow jumps up and attacks you with her spear. * You little brat! You raise your knife up high and hit her with the knife in the chest. * . . . . . H-how... She coughs blood and lets out a shaky exhale. * I-I'm... fine... I just... need to... tell Sketch, that I failed. She grabs out her phone, her breathing got a bit smaller and she backed away from the kid, stumbling. * S-sketch, I'm sorry... but... I failed you. G-get everyone out before they get to the others! ... She hangs up. * H-heh, no.... if you think... I'm going to give up, then you.... you're... She falls on her knees and holds her wound. The blood gushing out of it and dripping. Her hand being red, from the blood from her wound. * .... I'm sorry.... Cowhat... Pig... Mike,.. Sketch... just like that... I'm dead..... She dies... Your LOVE increased. You walk away and leave Waterfallwiki. You walk into Hotlandwiki and enter The Lab. Nobody is here... except Crittaton. * My, my! Look at you! You've made a name for yourself! "The Monster Murderer". I bet you're reaaallly proud of yourself! You walk closer to him * Wow! You really wanna get your hands on me, huh?! Well, Tooooo Baaaaad!! Sketch has already gotten everyone out of here and hid them somewhere safe! Don't try to fight me with your.... bloody hand! He flies off. You walk out of The Lab. There's a note on the ground. The handwriting is hard to read, but you try to make out what it says. * ... Alive... That's all. You then continue to walk. You see that everyone is gone. You get a call from Mike * Last Warning, kid. He hangs up. You seem to see more puzzles, but.... all of them were solved already? You walk striaght to the door and then you see "Crittaton's Hotel Bulding!". You walk into the building and walk inside Crittaton's Pony Burger Place. * ( Why do I have to serve crazy insane freaks? ) The hell do you want? You order a Crittaton Steak, two burgers and three Legenary Crittos. * Good day, little freak. You walk out and enter The Core. You walk inside the elevator and press "^" After a few moments the door opens and you walk out. You see a door that leads to a room, you walk inside. * My! My! You finally arrived! Now, it's a good thing that Alphys has made me a new body for killing dirty humans like you! Are you ready to die?! I hope you are! Here we go! Crittaton transform into Crittybot. You grin and think * ( This is going to be a fuuuuun fight. ) You then hit Crittybot and he goes down * ( ... Nevermind. ) * Gn... Guess, you really do hate monsters... BAAAAAM!!! Crittybot is dead... You walk past his mechanic parts and enter into an elevator. You enter the Kingdom of King TUPARMAN Shlonger. You walk around, before entering his home. Cassy then suddenly pops out from the ground. * Hello, Esur! It's been a while since we last talked! It's been years... haven't it? I'm so glad to see you. You walk around and grab a key to unlock the gate to the basement. * Hee hee hee, do you like our home? Remember, all the fun times we had here? You walk to the kitchen and grab the other key * We had a lot of fun here! You're probably wondering how I am back from life? You walk over to the gate but Cassy pops up. * When I died I was brought back as a Flower. I was souless and lack the ability to love or care about anyone. I told myself, "I don't like this, I do not like this one bit." I tried everything! I tried to see if Cowhat can do it or Tuparman, but no. They both failed... You walk past Cassy and unlocked the gate. * I tried to do everything, but in the end. I got killed. However, when I died. I was back... back to the begginning. I decided to see how people would react if I did "This" or if I did "that". When I did that, It got... bored. Everyone became predictable. But... when you came down. You were fun... i could've never predict you. You ARE fun to play with. You walk into the basement and you're about to enter Final Corridor * Hee hee hee, good thing we're working together right? We wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way. So... that's.... why... I-I-I changed my mind! T-t-this is a horrible idea! Y-you should go back, a-alright? .... .... .... S-stop looking at me like that!! With that... creepy expression!! T-this is not funny! He dissappears into the ground. You were looking at him, but then you look up and see.... how did he survive? * Y-you. I'm going... to strike you down. It was P i g .... You engage in battle and somehow Pig is healed. * Hah hah hah. It's a good thing I had healing iteams with me, am I right? You jump forward and try to hit him with your knife, but he dodges. * ( I can't believe this! I should've jammed the knife in his neck! So, he'd be actually dead! You try to attack Pig, but he keeps dodging. * Sorry, little kid, But, I'm not going to let you kill all my friends. He said, attacking you. He threw you back, before throwing knives at her. You dodge. * C'mon, just die already! He spawned a Blocksta Blaster and it started charing it's energy. You grit your teeth. * Hey, behind you. You turn around and there was a Blocksta Blaster and it fires. You quickly jump to the side, dodging it. * Heh, now. I'm going to use my SPECIAL ATTACK. If you don't want to see it, then it'd be a good time to just give up and die! He spawns multiple Blasters around you, your eyes widen and they fire. HP dropped to 32! * Heh hah! Gotcha. He uses his magic Purple Attack to lift you up and slam you down on the ground. You get up and attack him, but he dodges. * Heh, you never seen my purple attack? He said, grinning. He then uses his Purple Attack and slams you to the wall. HP is down to 10! You eat a instant koodles. HP is back to max! He uses his purple attack and throws you around the room, making you have cuts and bruises. He then gets tired and stops. * *huff* *puff* Wow, now. C'mon, let's quit fighting, alright? I know you've killed almost everyone here, but... I know someone is in there. Someone that was a friend of mine, someone that didn't want to do this, someone that did the right thing, but.... something happened. C'mon, do you really want to fight me? Just... lay down your knife and we can be friends again.. FIGHT > PIG He dodges. * Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? He lifts you up in the air and makes sharp robotic parts plop from the ground and slams you down. HP is down to 0. Game Over * Ggggeeeeeetttt fucked on!!! Come back if you want, alright? You spawn at your Save Point and walk over to Pig. * Woah, someone looks a little pissed. Awww, someone angry that they died? Now, don't worry. This will be over soon, when you give up. Pig engages in battle with you! A few minutes later back to the last attack where he killed you. You quickly jump up and the sharp robotic parts plop back into the ground. You jump forward and try to attack him with your knife, trying to get him. He dodges. * Y'know, I thought you could just want some good friends, some good jokes and some things. But, someone like you doesn't want that? You just want to kill everyone. He said, throwing you up to the ceiling and slams you down to the ground. He starts sweating and gets more tired. * *Huff* *Puff* J-jeez, all this fighting. He's really tired... ... You try to attack him and you succeed. He was too tired to dodge, so his reaction to jump back was slow. he falls on his knees. * Grah! F-fuc- You jam the knife into his neck, you then pull the knife out and blood squirts out of his neck and he falls to the ground and dies. You walk past his corpse and enter Final Corridor. You continue to walk down the corrifor before seeing Mike. * ... If you got past Pig that means.. You murderer... He engages in battle with you. * It's a beautiful day outside, users are laughing, the edits on pages are rising. On days like this, kids like you. S h o u l d j u s t r o t i n h e l l . He swipes his hand down, slamming you down to the ground and throwing you up to the ceiling, making sharp parts ploping out from the ceiling, before spawning Blasters and firing them all. You were lucky and dodged some of the attacks. Hp is down to 10. * Huh, I wonder why kids like you don't just die.. Oh, wait. You did die, remember?. The Battle Begins. You jump forward and try to hit him. He dodges. * You really think I'm just gonna stand here and let you kill me? He said, swiping his hand to the right, throwing you to the wall and swipes his hand up, throwing you upwards and then he swipes it down, slamming you to the ground. Hp is down 1. You eat Buttascotti Pie. HP is back to Max. * From what we know, users reading Underwiki Genocide and is causing all this chaos to happen. He said, spawning a giant Blaster and fires it, but you dodge. You then attack him, wanting to land a hit on him. * We have learned that the reader is well... you, Esur. And people like me are trying to stop the users to read this? But, what do they do? They keep on going, 'cause.... hell I don't know why. He said, staring at you, before he started throwing sharp robotic parts at you. You dodge all of them, except three. You try to attack him, he dodges. * To be honest, I'm kind of disappointed in you. I really thought you could keep promises, but hey... look at me. I broke a promise by just hurting you, because they are some promises you have to break sometimes. And I really hate making promises. He then throws more bigger sharp robotic parts at you. You die. You spawn back at your safe point. You die by him again. 47 tries later. You try to attack him, he dodges * You are really, uh, determined to kill me, aren't you? How many times you died? 26? Wait, no... it's 47. He said, throwing you back and lifting you up and slamming you down to the ground with his White Attack. You dodge and try to attack him. He begins panting and sweating. * All this fighting... is just tiring me out. He then stopped fighting and said. * Look, can we just... stop fighting. I know you wanted to spare Pig, but you didn't want to ruin this killer path, you're too curious to see if you did this. I know... that you wanted to do the right thing and not kill him. But because this is here and because you can, you have to do this? C'mon, bud. I know you don't want to kill everyone. Do you remember me? Do you remember your friends? ... MERCY > SPAREE * ... You're sparing me? Wow, thanks a lot. I can't believe you'd actually spare me. Now, we can stop fighting. But first.... give me a good ol' hug. You hug Mike. He suddenly makes sharp robotic parts plop up under you and kill you. Game Over * Gggggeeeeeettt fuuuccckkeed on!!! If you want to be my friend, then just reset. A couple of tries later. * Keep going and I'll be forced to *Huff* *Puff* Use my special attack.. You try to attack him, he dodges. * Alright, that's it.... He closed his eyes and stands there... ... ... * Yep, that's right. It's nothing, and it's not going to be anything either. I know you're going to kill me, so.... I decided. We... are just going to stand here and wait till one of us dies. He said, as he started to get sleepy and started to close his eyes a bit. * If you're not bored already, then just... *yawn* click off and.... Zzzzzzzzz. You grin and jump forward and try to attack him, but he dodges. * Did you really think I'l fall asleep? You try again, he dodges. * Not today. He throws you back and plops out sharp robotic parts from the ceiling and is about to use his White Attack. * Geeeetttt fucked o- You suddenly jump forward and stab him in the belly, you push in the knife deeper. He coughs out blood and his eyes widen and he blinks. You look up and whispers into his ear. * Get. Dunked. On. You push the knife in so deep, the sharp end of the knife is coming out of the back of his torso or gah idfk bro, I'm tired as hell alright? You pull the knife out and push him to the ground. * ... Ghn... He gets up and holds his wound. * W-welp, guess that's it, huh. *cough cough* At least... I tried to make you stop... W-welp, I-I'm going... to play some games... He said, walking away slowly, while holding his wound. * Hey, Pig. .... I... I... am sorry, I didn't.... protect you... I..... You hear his voice cracking, before he collapses to the ground and you walk off. You walk out of Final Corridor and you see King TUPARMAN Shlonger there.rab h He turns around and sees you. * ... What kind of sicko monster are you? Sorry, I cannot tell if you're... even human. You engage in battle and grin. * W-wait, m-maybe you want some nice slong- You stab him in the heart. * W-why... you... little. Cassy finishes him off and gives a nervous smile. * S-see, I-I killed him for you. I-I wouldn't betray you, see! I... was on your side. W-we can work together, I promise I won't get in your way o-or annoy you... I'll do whatever you want! P-please! A-aah..... p-please... don't kill me. You grab Cassy and rip the head off from the plant and throw it onto the ground. * Finally... this will be all worth it. You don't walk through the barrier, but you go inside a room where's there's coffins. * .... Please be alive, please b- You see someone come out of a red coffin. * Brother. I see you have killed everyone... and brought me back to life with your determination.. Say, that's really man thing to do. .... Do you want to erase humanity and make this world ours? * Of course, sis. * Good... You both walk out of the room. T h e E n d . . . Genocide Ending/Bad Ending. Category:Blog posts